


whatever makes him happy

by eternityowl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, taebinkai will appear at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityowl/pseuds/eternityowl
Summary: Beomgyu is stressed, but his caring boyfriend named Yeonjun is there for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	whatever makes him happy

"Hey, Beom. Look at me please!"

Beomgyu angrily whipped his head towards his boyfriend, who is pouting like a duck in front of him.

"What do you want, Yeonjun?"

"Aww, come on! Why did you call me like that?" Yeonjun whined, pouting even more.

Beomgyu's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you want me to call you? That's literally your name."

Yeonjun chuckled, infuriating Beomgyu even more. The younger has been very moody these past few days, mostly because of the upcoming exams. Beomgyu, no doubt, is stressed. Ever since they were younger, Beomgyu has been a very grade conscious student. He is on his last year of civil engineering studies, whilst Yeonjun just graduated last school year and is working as a dance teacher.

It's currently a Sunday before Beomgyu's finals [read: hell] week and Yeonjun literally just dragged his boyfriend to a café just a few blocks away from the university. This made Beomgyu a little irritated, but seemed fine with the idea of being in the café.

What really happened, though?

Last Friday, as Yeonjun expected, his precious boyfriend locked himself in his own room of their shared apartment to study. Whenever Yeonjun knocks on his door and asks Beomgyu to eat, the latter will just indirectly tell him to fuck off.

"Go away, Yeonjun!" Beomgyu had said and slammed the door on Yeonjun's face. That is when Yeonjun figured out that his boyfriend entered his moody state again. He decided to let Beomgyu study in peace, knocking every two hours or so to give him food and water. That night, Beomgyu didn't go out of his room.

Saturday evening came and Beomgyu is still in his room.

This made Yeonjun lonely, as if he's the only one living in the apartment, but he understood that Beomgyu is really busy. He knows his boyfriend is also piled with worries other than exams. He thought that Beomgyu will finally show himself at night, but he was wrong. His worries for Beomgyu surfaced.

Yeonjun decided to check up on Beomgyu, bringing a cup of ramen he made for the younger. Beomgyu's door wasn't locked, he never does. But being a good boyfriend he is, Yeonjun doesn't invade. He knocked on the door with a series irregular taps and pauses, sending a Morse code.

_"I will enter your room."_

The dancer hopes that Beomgyu heard his code. Relief finally occurred to him when he heard a soft 'enter' from the inside.

Yeonjun sighed when he saw the mess inside the room. Random papers were sprawled all over the floor, the study desk was piled with thick books, empty packs of crackers were mixed with the papers.

Beomgyu? He was sitting on his bed, his eyes glued on his laptop. He was wearing Yeonjun's hoodie that looked too big for him. Yeonjun wanted to coo on how cute Beomgyu is, but that's not what he came for.

"How are you?" Yeonjun carefully asked, plonking himself on Beomgyu's bed.

"I'm fine," Beomgyu shortly answered.

"It doesn't look like it, Beom."

Once again, Yeonjun sighed. Beomgyu looked awful, as if he got hit by a raging storm. The bags under his eyes became even more prominent than before.

"Beomgyu, baby, you can't just be like this everytime you have exams. You didn't even go out last night or earlier this day."

The younger of the two looked up. "But I want to finish everything. I want to pass and survive the finals week."

Yeonjun put down the ramen on the floor before facing Beomgyu properly. "I know that's not all, baby."

Yeonjun knows Beomgyu very well like the back of his hand. They started as friends when they were in middle school along with three other people and became a couple when Beomgyu was in his second year of high school and Yeonjun was third year. Yeonjun knows if something is troubling his boyfriend by just looking at him.

"W-what do you mean?" Beomgyu squeaked out, his voice sore.

"You were not like this last semester. You didn't lock yourself in your room for two days straight."

"Hyung—" Beomgyu's eyes were suddenly filled with tears, making Yeonjun panic. _Did I say something wrong? Oh my God, I made Beomgyu cry!_

Yeonjun brushed off his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Beomgyu.

Beomgyu was hyperventilating.

"Hey, baby, I'm here. You'll be okay. Calm down. Hyung is here for you. Take deep breathes, okay?" Yeonjun whispered, caressing Beomgyu's hair in the process.

"I— I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Come on, baby. Deep breathes."

Beomgyu had his face buried on Yeonjun's neck, making the latter feel the unstable breathing of the younger. Yeonjun continued to help Beomgyu in his breathing with some inhale and exhale exercises. They stayed like that for a few moments. Beomgyu crying his heart out and Yeonjun comforting him at the same time.

Minutes later, Beomgyu calmed down a little. He sniffled and took a deep breathe.

"It's just I've been very pressured lately. The dean of our college just told me that I'm a candidate for the highest honors and that is what I've always wanted. It will help me get a decent job. My parents also texted me, saying that they're expecting a lot from me. I was too busy studying and fulfilling all the requirements that I forgot about everything else. I forgot about you. I'm so sorry, hyung!" Tears trickled down Beomgyu's face once again.

Yeonjun gave Beomgyu another tight hug and kissed his tears away. It was a small gesture, but it made Beomgyu's heart flutter. Yeonjun loves Beomgyu so much that he'll do anything to help and comfort him.

"It's okay. You're working very hard. You're doing well, baby."

"R-really?" Beomgyu asked. His cheeks and nose were painted red due to crying but he still looks beautiful for Yeonjun.

Yeonjun nodded. "Yes. Now, please eat the ramen I brought for you."

Beomgyu smiled. "Thank you."

Beomgyu told himself he will minimize his studies the next day, not knowing that Yeonjun has another plan for Sunday.

That is how they ended up in the café. Yeonjun forced Beomgyu to go out of their apartment and even dressed him up. Beomgyu still wants to study, but Yeonjun took his laptop and reviewers then hid them somewhere.

"Don't be mad, please?" Yeonjun said and started acting cute.

Beomgyu couldn't help but snort. "Don't do that. You look stupid."

"I just want to reduce your stress, okay? You already cried last night and I don't want to see you like that again. That's why I brought you here."

Beomgyu sweetly smiled and took a sip from his iced americano. "I appreciate that, Jun. Really."

"I'm glad." Yeonjun kissed Beomgyu's forehead.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this lovey-dovey right after arriving here."

Beomgyu's eyes widened after hearing a familiar voice. He stood up and ran to the person who owns that voice.

"Soobin hyung!" The said boy laughed as Beomgyu almost made them fall to the ground because of the sudden hug.

"Hello? We're also here?" another familiar voice said. It was Hueningkai, with Taehyun standing beside him.

"Oh my God! Hyuka, Taehyun, I missed you two!" Beomgyu hollered and gave the two younger boys bear hugs.

"We didn't miss you, hyung."

"Stop lying, Taehyun. I know you miss me."

Yeonjun fondly looked at the three younger boys, with Soobin beside him. Last night, Yeonjun contacted them if they want to meet up before finals. Soobin also just graduated while Taehyun and Hueningkai will graduate a year after Beomgyu. Yeonjun told them about Beomgyu and the three willingly agreed as they all just miss each other.

"You're really gonna do anything for him, yeah?"

Yeonjun nodded, his eyes still not leaving Beomgyu. He's really happy that Beomgyu finally smiled like that.

"Yeah. Whatever makes him happy."

**Author's Note:**

> hello aaaaaa this is my first txt fic in ao3 and it's beomjun! sorry for the errors and anything like that. i still hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me on twitter @soobhoon


End file.
